1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a channel receiving apparatus for receiving satellite signals and the method thereof, and more particularly to a channel receiving apparatus using both the down-conversion and up-conversion for receiving satellite signals and the method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of satellite TV system, the channel stacking switch (CSS) technology is used to receive the RF signal from satellite outdoor unit to each set-top-box (STB) and to each tuner in each STB. More specifically, the CSS technology is capable of delivering multiple satellite channels on a single cable within the home. Conventionally, the CSS system is a direct conversion system that uses one oscillating signal to directly convert one channel signal into a user band signal having a required frequency. However, the frequency of the oscillating signal used to convert one channel signal in one signal band may equal to the frequency of another oscillating signal used to convert another channel signal in another signal band. When this happens, the two oscillating signals may interfere with each other, and consequently make the corresponding two channel signals deviated from their user bands respectively. Therefore, how to precisely receive a plurality of channel signals in a plurality of signal bands is an urgent problem in the field of satellite TV system.